


Sundays

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Danny centred, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i'm not really good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Danny has to work on Sundays...





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Scrolling through tumblr after my dissertation hand-in did this.  
> And I blame Sky and Forger :)

They all just wanted to have a lazy Sunday. But it was rearly that easy with the four of them, work in any way usually interrupted their plans. Of course having ¾ of the relationship working for MI6 wasn’t helpful, but also since Danny started working at that cute little coffee shop, Sundays were not always as lazy or quiet as everybody wanted them to be. 

His shift started at 8am and the cafe opened at half past, so just before 7am Danny tries to shuffle out of the bed untangling himself from all the limbs. Of course he would have wanted to stay with his partners in their warm and cosy bed, especially after the steamy night they had. However, he likes working at the cafe, and he wants to contribute to rent and grocery shopping and everything basically. Plus staying at home trying a new hobby every other week wasn’t good for him. Cooking, knitting, painting, baking, they were all fine and dandy, but every day the whole day, on top of usual housework and looking after the cats...no, not for him. He is and always has been a people’s person, so when one day Danny was exploring their new extended neighbourhood and stopped to have coffee (and cake of course) at a cute little cafe at the corner of the street, it wasn’t difficult to earn him a ‘trial day’ to see how he would do. It was just a few hours a week and first he didn’t tell Q or James or not even Alex about it. Nevertheless his attentive partners noticed, he seemed happier, more balanced, talking about people he met on ‘walks’ and all. One evening Danny had brought left over cake home and made them all gather and told them about his job. He apologised and felt terrible for not telling them the truth earlier, but James pulled him close and told him how glad he was that Danny found something that made him happy. Now they were all just really curious about Danny’s job and the place sounded so lovely whenever he told them about his day (and that cake he brought home was just delicious). 

So after two months of working there including some Sunday shifts, Danny finally agreed to tell them where he worked (not that either of them couldn’t have found out, they respected Danny’s wishes to not just ‘ambush’ him at work or overwhelm customers or staff in their own way with their unique relationship).   
Now when Danny got up this Sunday morning headed for a quick shower and then tossing on some clothes, he was nervous. Later on the bus he just couldn’t stop fidgeting the whole bus ride for like 20 minutes. In the cafe his manager made him sit down and have a break as he tried to make coffee with shaking hands just a minute before. She made him have tea and cake for breakfast, and she got the place ready on her own. But as they opened Danny was on it as soon as the first customers came in, he was busy getting orders and chatting to people. 

Later that day (when finally Q made it out of bed as well), the three of them got a table in a corner which gave them the opprotunity to watch Danny work (it didn’t look like work at all, he was just being his lovealbe self). A few minutes later Danny’s manager shoved a tray with tea and coffee into his hands with a smile, «the table in the corner, they’ve been asking for you»   
Surely, Danny almost dropped the tray as he saw all his lovers smiling at him from their table. Danny was beaming as he joined them. They stayed until he had some time off for lunch, so they strolled around the park just across the street from the cafe. Alex, Q and James just kept complimenting the cafe, Danny’s manager and of course Danny himself. 

So when Danny arrived home that evening he was exhausted but happy and they all listened contentedly hearing about the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> The 00qad fandom is still alive & and AlexLives2k18!


End file.
